whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Los Angeles by Night
|price = PDF: $10.99 }} Los Angeles by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade about the chaotic state of L.A.'s kindred society since the Second Anarch Revolt drove the Camarilla out and left the Anarchs to form a government that developed into little better than packs of Cainite street gangs. Summary From the White Wolf Catalog: :Call to Battle :Passionate and fiery, Los Angeles burns with an excitement found in no other city. It has become the center of fashion, art — and the Anarch Movement. Fifty years ago, the streets ran red with Elder blood, and the anarchs claimed the city for themselves. They stood poised to make it a land unparalleled in Kindred history. :Call to Destruction :Now it is unparalleled in violence. The anarchs who swore eternal brotherhood when they drove out the Camarilla have formed gangs and now battle each other nightly for control of the city's neighborhoods. The leaders of the Revolt can only shake their heads in sadness, for their speeches fall on deaf ears. On all sides enemies gather, drooling at the opportunity Los Angeles presents. Contents Chapter One: The Big Orange The standard introduction, including suggestions for book usage, an overview of the current political stances of the Camarilla, Sabbat, Anarchs, and the four independent clans, notes on the Garou and the mages of Los Angeles, information on mortal Los Angeles, and suggested reading, viewing, and listening for a proper mood. Chapter Two: History When the white man took over what was to become Los Angeles from the peaceful Native Americans, significant events were set into motion. When the first kindred Christopher Houghton arrived in 1828, all hell broke loose. However, Houghton began using his power and influence to build the city into its modern form, including developing its fledgling film industry. An exiled Brujah, Jeremy MacNeil, arrived and convinced Houghton to the Anarch cause; however, the figurehead Prince Houghton had put into power would not allow it. In 1944, MacNeil finally gathered enough Anarchs to kill the city's elders, including the Prince. The Anarchs have since held the city... but for how much longer? Chapter Three: Geography The mortal geography of Los Angeles, and the Kindred and Garou territories within. Chapter Four: The Damned Notes on each of the clans with power within Los Angeles, including the Brujah, Caitiff, Malkavians, Nosferatu, Toreador, and Ventrue, as well as a few powerful Followers of Set, Lasombra, and Ravnos. Chapter Five: The Politics of Anarchy Details on Kindred gang life in Los Angeles, threats within and outside of the city, and how the Anarch Free State is run. Chapter Six: Welcome to the Free States A chronicle set in Los Angeles introduces newcomers to the very dangerous unlife in the Anarch Free States. Characters * Amethyst - Caitiff Baron of Santa Ana * Bela - A Malkavian who believes himself to be . * Crispus Attucks - Was Embraced on the brink of death after he was shot in the . Now a Brujah warrior for MacNeil. * Catherine du Bois - Childe of Louis Fortier * Don Sebastian Juan Dominguez - Ghoul of Houghton who was Embraced and made figurehead Prince of Los Angeles. * Salvador García - A Brujah, most notable for being one of the Anarchs responsible for orchestrating the Second Anarch Revolt. Leader of the El Hermanidad gang. * Victor Girard - Childe of Christopher Houghton * Alonzo Guillen - An isolated Nosferatu who resides in the hills above Pasadena. He is friends with Henry Waters. * Elena Gutierrez- Childe of Louis Fortier * Christopher Houghton - Toreador, exiled from Boston, who was the first kindred in Los Angeles. * Jeremy MacNeil - Brujah exile who pushed Houghton into a turn to anarchy. Currently the closest thing to a Prince Los Angeles has. * Joaquín Murietta - A Toreador serial killer, sired by Christopher Houghton in the mid-1800s. * Archbishop Mohammed al-Muthlim - Lasombra of the 9th generation. He created the Crypt's Sons and became Archbishop in 1993 (taking the place of Carolina Valez). * Jesús Ramirez - Salvador Garcia's right hand man and de facto leader of El Hermanidad. * Mariel St. John - [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] Sabbat agent, undercover as one of Louis Fortier's vassals. * Smiling Jack - Brujah of the 10th generation. He is known as a powerful troublemaker and roams the west coast, killing Princes. He features prominently in the PC game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. * Tara - Baron of San Diego (during this supplement). * Henry Waters - Butler to Edward and Vera Vignes. * Edward Vignes - An apolitical Ventrue and Baron of Pasadena. Also, sire to Henry Waters. * Vera Vignes - Baroness of Pasadena. ; Brujah Idealists : * Professor Gregory Habersohn * Sir Ralph Hamilton * Dr. Takuya Shiraiwa * Countess Andrea Visconti Terminology Anarch, Anarch Free State, Anarch Revolt, Baron (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1994 releases